Alyx (Being)
This is Alyx (Being). To see the origins of the name, see Alyx (Name). To see the boss in the game, see Alyx (Boss). '''Alyx '''is one of the strongest beings known out of the hundreds of others who say so about themselves, not just from strength but also from alleged intelligence. He (gender basically confirmed) is often represented with an okhalis with inverted colors. He is known to be both angelic and demonic, somehow. His name is apart of the Prophecy of Names, but at this point, it doesn't even mean anything. Some conspiracy theorists think that the only reason he Changed was so Ecuram's hugs couldn't kill him. Depserate times call for desperate measures. Description Alyx's true form is too horrible, despicable, and terrifying for anybody to see for longer than 10 seconds, unless you're Ecuram. He often changes into a red warg (because he's very creative), or his favourite form people call the Darkness Ravager, otherwise known as Master Edgelord. In this form, he looks much like a wolf but stands upright with a flatter face and lizardlike yellow eyes. His fur in this form is darker than black with some grey patches across his forehead and stomach, and his tail is very bushy and long. Sometimes people mistake him for wearing a fursuit for this reason. He has been called the Prince of Darkness, The Shadow Lord, Demangelic, The Horrifying, and many other things, particularly the Prince of Darkness, because if you don't, he gets sad. Alyx, though this is rumor (until it appears in the RPG, then it's fact), is said to be the manifestation of evil itself and not an actual being capable of experiencing emotions. Despite this, he viscerally hates everyone. He was the 'man' who deliberately gave Ayak Krahm the book, the creator of Zonu, and many other things, in which he is responsible for almost everything demonic and corrupted, including Voidsky mobs and anything retroactively connected to him before his creation date. He was also the one who sent the Dynonn to attack Ecuram and his brothers in Maine because he wanted to walk his pet, but it got loose from its leash, making his living family members left think that he was dead. Alyx is very devious and will go to extreme measures to get what he wants, because that's what heroes do. He was born to destroy the future hero Ecuram (and did a terrible job at it) and make his life as miserable as possible, even if it meant granting him extreme power as a HyperDerika - because somehow that helps his plan. He is 'shockingly' resistant to almost all incoming physical, kinetic, and mental damage aimed at him, and the fur on his Darkness Ravager form reflects it and deals it to the attacker twice as powerful, unless you're Ecuram. He himself has every kinesis power, telepathy, Necropathy, shapeshifting, Nigh omnipotence, dream visiting, invisibility, magic reflection, light resistance, corruption, and almost every single other power known and some unknown, but I mean, so does everyone else, so he's not as special as he thinks he is. He is one of the only few part demonic beings thanks to the magics of plot convenience that is immune to swords like The Dynocherion and the Haskordathera. Alyx is most active at the days surrounding Halloween, gaining power as the holiday approaches, because that's cool. It is said according to legend (fact) that he was born when time and space was as well, and haunted the earth and actually was what started Halloween in the first place, instead of, you know, Samhain. He gets dangerously powerful around these days thanks to arbitrary universe rules, being able to totally anhilate groups of deities, despite him not being one himself, so long as they were made before he was. However, Alyx was born with a brother that is the complete opposite of him, somehow; a brother meant to destroy his brother. Alyx's brother is Atarev, and the two constantly fight each other, because obviously it was a good idea to make two siblings that are the polar opposite to each other in every way imaginable. Since Atarev is the manifestation of goodness and light, Alyx swears to destroy him to get him out of his way so that he isn't blinded all the time. Unless you're Ecuram. Some claim that his father is a creature named Vphi and that he is only half-brother to Atarev. Category:Angelic Mobs Category:Demons Category:Mob Variations Category:Highly Feared Category:Black Category:Legendary Mobs Category:Beings Mentioned in Prophecies Category:Beings Involved in RoM